Too Late?
by x-X-x.Tsukiyomi-x-Amu.x-X-x
Summary: It's been years since he left me. Now, i can finally live my life in peace with whoever i want...so why do i feel so alone? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded me. I was alone, completely stranded in a mass of suffocating black. It terrified me. A voice called out to me. But not just any voice..._his_ voice. His silky smooth voice called out to me, and my name seemed to roll off his tongue. I span in every direction, squinting through the darkness that pressed in on me, trying to catch even a glimpse of the one I longed for. I need to see him, just once more. A spotlight bloomed suddenly, blinding me in the contrast to darkness that had surrounded me just moments before. I squinted into the light, trying to make out the figure that was silhouetted against the intense rays.

He was tall and slender, dressed in all black. He slouched uncaringly with his hands shoved into his pockets. His indigo hair shone lightly in the light, as it fell carelessly across his face, and I couldn't help but notice how silky and smooth it looked. Oh, how I longed to reach out and stroke it. His cool sapphire eyes seemed to bore into me, sending shivers down my spine. I stared into them for what seemed like hours, his penetrating stare making me want to melt into his arms.

He called out again, and I ran towards him as he stood there calling out my name. I was just a few feet away. The spotlight died and I was plunged into darkness once more. I froze. I had been so close this time. So close....

I fell to my knees and let the tears fall. It was always the same, he would call out to me and I would run to him, but just when I thought I was going to reach him, the spotlight would die. It tore me apart. I just needed to hold him. Just one last time.

The dazzling light reappeared suddenly..._well this is different._ This is the first time this had happened. I would usually just sit and cry, until the darkness engulfed me altogether. But the spotlight was back...and so was he. I looked up at him and felt my body freeze. He was staring at me, his beautiful eyes filled with pure hatred and disgust. My breath hitched. He had never stared at me with such hate-filled eyes before. It ripped my heart apart. He sneered down at me as his arms tightened around a figure next to him. I stared up at the two, and one word escaped my lips.... "Why?"

"Oh, the silly girl actually thought I cared about her," he spat, in a mock baby tone.

I stared up in disbelief, tears cascading down my cheeks. My whole world was falling apart as I stared up at the pair. And as I thought it couldn't get any worse...he turned to the figure at his side, their faces drew closer, their arms winding around each other, pressing their bodies together. Their faces were inches apart. Closer, closer....

.x-X-x.

My eyes snapped open and I lay there panting. I could feel the sweat dripping off of me. I was completely soaked. Slowly, I sat up, still breathing heavily, and looked at the clock: 3:00am. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower when I got there. I pulled of the soaking clothes and threw them in the hamper, before stepping into the warm water, allowing it to wash away the horrors of the nightmare that tormented me almost every night.

As the warm water cascaded over my body, I thought back over the dream. It had been different this time. The man had reappeared....and he had been with another woman. And what's more they had almost...they had almost...almost..._well what does it matter?_ _I woke up before that happened. Yeah...but what if you hadn't?_ Oh, how I wished I could have been that thatwoman. Locked in his warm embrace... but what does it matter? He's never coming back anyway. The only way I'll ever see him again is in my dreams. My dreams of him were always so bittersweet. I was always anxious for them to come, for a chance to see him again. And yet at the same time I knew I was just setting myself up for more hurt once I woke up and realised it was all just a dream, that the thought of ever looking into his eyes was near impossible. He was gone.

I found myself thinking about him. A million questions racing through my mind. _Where is he now? Is he safe? What's he doing? Did he find his dad?_ Then came the ones that often reduced me to tears: _why didn't he come back for me? Does he still remember me? Why did he hurt me so badly? Didn't he say he loved me?_

I still remember the day he left. Our little scene in the middle of the airport. He told me he loved me. It wasn't the first time, but this time I realised that he wasn't teasing me. He really did love me. Key word being _did._ Then there was the bet....and...The kiss. I didn't realise it then, but I had been waiting for that kiss for so long. If only I'd realised then. If only I'd realised how I felt. I could have at least gotten a real kiss. How I longed to feel his soft lips against mine, to know the taste of him. But no, I was left with a quick peck on the cheek. I guess that's the closest I'll ever get to you though. You see, I gave up believing he'd come back for me years ago. It's been 10 long years since he left, I'm 21 now. I'm no longer the gullible little kid he once knew. I know now that fairy tale endings are just that, fairytales.

After he left, I cried for weeks. I could never understand why though. I mean it's not like I missed him. Why would I? After all, all he ever did was tease me. He'd always act perverted, and make perverted comments. He'd sneak in through my balcony almost every night for that exact reason, always leaving me flustered and speechless with a face as red as a tomato. It drove me nuts, yet, for some strange reason, I came to enjoy his night time visits. It just made it even harder when he left; knowing there would be no more visits in the night, no more teasing, no more perverted comments or actions, no more staring into those deep sapphire eyes..._wait! What? _Then, after 3 months of tears, it hit me. I loved him! I love Tsukoymi Ikuto!

Yes! I loved him! But wait...didn't I love Tadase? No. I thought it over and I came to realise that I never really loved Tadase. I think I was drawn to him because of his princely character, I became infatuated, but I never felt real love for him. He couldn't make my heart race with a single look, I didn't blush at his every word, he couldn't make me stutter and stumble over myself. In short, he wasn't Ikuto. I longed for Ikuto. Oh, how I wanted to be wrapped up in his warm embrace, to feel his strong arms around me, feel his warm body pressed against mine. To be safe from the world, just staring into his dazzling eyes.

Though, by the time I realised all of this, it was too late. He was gone.

Of course, at first, I believed he would come back, that he would keep his promise. So I waited. But he never came. Over the years I lost more and more faith, as the loneliness took over. Then, finally, I gave up. I realised that he was gone, and he was never coming back. I would be forced to live my life in loneliness. That was four years ago.

Now I live alone, in a small apartment, living a life full of tears and regrets.

I still have my charas, though. Sometimes I think they're the only reason I keep going. 'Cause after I realised that he was gone for good, I broke down. I refused to eat, I barely slept, I was slowly killing myself. I became depressed. I locked myself in my room and refused to talk to anyone for weeks. I just lay in bed and cried. My heart was in pieces, and the only person who could repair it was gone. The pain got so bad I nearly resorted to suicide. I decided it would be easier if I just died. I knew that it would rid me of my pain. I could finally be happy....My charas soon snapped me out of that. They made me realise that I had to keep going, I had to be strong. After all, I still had plenty of people around me that loved me and cared for me, I couldn't put them through that kind of pain. I didn't want them to know how it feels to have your heart broken into pieces. I didn't want them to feel the same pain that I did. Because, to put it bluntly, it sucks.

I never really found my true self. I guess that's why my charas are still with me. After Ikuto left, my 'Cool & Spicy' facade went back up, and I let barely anyone in. He's the only person who could see the real me. He saw straight through my act, and always seemed to know how I was feeling....no matter how hard I tried to hide it. He always made me open up to him. I spilled all my feelings to him, told him my fears and troubles. I miss that. Now all my fears and emotions stay bottled up. There's no point letting them out. He was the only person to truly understand me...

I turned the faucet, stopping the flow of water on my body. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel, before walking back to my bedroom. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and one of my baggy t-shirts, before changing the bed covers, which were still soaked with sweat. Once I was done, I crawled back into bed and curled up in the warmth of the blankets. As I started to drift off, I glanced up at the clock...4:30am...

And with that, I let the darkness take me.


	2. Chapter 2

"...3....2....1....go!"

"...AMU-CHAN GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP AND OUT OF BED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK IN 45 MINUTES!!!!!"

Amu screeched at the sudden noise and fell straight out of bed, to the roaring laughter of her four charas. Slowly, she pulled herself up to stand, and shot them a death glare. All four sobered up instantly.

...The minutes ticked by and still she stood there, shooting daggers at her charas. They were terrified. They had rarely seen their owner this mad. They were too scared to move, let alone tell her that she now only had half an hour to get to work. Then something amazing happened. She laughed. The four sisters looked at her like she'd lost the plot.

"...y-you...your....faces....p-priceless..!" was all she managed to force out between her erratic laughter. The charas just watched the mad girl, holding her sides as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Finally, after 10 minutes, she calmed down.

"Wow! I haven't laughed this much in years!" she exclaimed, beaming up at the four. However, her smile faltered slightly when she realised that they all held the same worried expressions on their faces.

"Umm...guys..." Amu began warily, "what's wrong?"

"W-wh-what do y-you mean a-Amu?!" Dia replied hastily.

"Weeeelllll...." she dragged out the word as long as possible, "you look like you're ready to run at any moment. So what's got you so scared?"

"Do you promise not to freak out if we tell you?" a wary Mikki asked.

Amu narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the little blue chara. "Okay...I promise..."

"Well, we were waiting to see your reaction when you realised that you only have 8 minutes to get to work!" cried ran, with a huge, hyperactive grin splashed across her face.

"Oh Oka – wait! WHAT?!?!" Amu span round and grabbed the clock. 7:52. _Shit!_

Amu let out a frustrated scream and ran into the bathroom to get ready. She emerged 5 minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go. She bolted out of the bedroom and down the hall. Past the kitchen, she would have to skip breakfast, and into the living room. She ran to the table sat next to the door, and grabbed the bag sat on top of it, before rushing through the door and down the stairs, out of the apartment building.

Once outside she instantly turned to her car, only to find a vacant parking space..._shit! Of all the days for it to be in the garage! It's gonna take me forever to get to work! Suzuki-san's gonna blow her top!_ And with that grim thought in mind, she set of at a run, in the hopes that she could get to work before Suzuki realised she was late.

.x-X-x.

**20 minutes later:**

"Amu-chan, you're late!" Apparently, Suzuki-san had noticed.

"Gomenai Suzuki-san! It won't happen again!" panted Amu.

"Hmm...well, make sure it doesn't." And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked back to her office, before slamming the door shut with a loud _BANG!_

There was a long, low whistle and Amu's eyes snapped to her left, only to come to rest on a young man, in his early twenties. "That was close, I thought she was gonna go completely ape!" Amu let out a small, tired sigh. "Well anyway..." he said, a smirk playing on his lips. She looked at the mischievous glint in his eyes, and her eyes instantly narrowed.

"Ryou..."

He just smirked even wider before yelling, "GET TO WORK YOU LAZY SLACKER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Amu shot about a foot in the air, before turning to him in anger. Meanwhile, Ryou braced himself for the explosion. 3...2...1...

"RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well...you looked like you were about to fall asleep, so I decided to try and wake you up," he said as if it were obvious.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A CUP OF COFFE OR SOMETHING?!?! INSTEAD OF SCARING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME?!?!"

"Because," he said simply, "that would be boring. Plus, it's so much fun to tease you."

_Well, that was Ryou for you. Always trying to tease and provoke me...._ _Much like someone else I know. God dammit, Amu! Just forget about him! He's gone! Do you hear me? He's gone, and he's never coming back! Just get over it already! _

_Except I cant. I've tried to, but I just can't. I love him. I love him more than anything in the whole world. I would give my last breathe just to see him one more time...just once more..._

"Amu-chan?!" Amu snapped out of her thoughts to see a concerned Ryou staring at her. "Amu what's wrong?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Huh? Waddya mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Really? So then why are you crying?" Amu's eyes widened as she reached up and placed a hand on her tear-stained face. She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts of Ikuto that she hadn't even noticed the tears spilling from her eyes. She quickly wiped away the tears, before turning to Ryou and smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't even realise I was crying. I was just wrapped up in some bad memories."

"Well, as long as you're ok now, that's all that matters."

She nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just gonna go get changed, then I'll come help you with the customers." And with that, she turned and headed for the staff room.

Once there she shut the door and leaned against it. She slid her back down the door, before coming to a rest on the floor. _I can't believe I let him see me cry! I don't let anyone see me cry...ever! I can usually keep my cool, but, for some reason, I can't seem to keep a hold of myself today._

"Argh....what the hell is wrong with me today?! Is this because of that stupid dream?" Amu thought back over the events of last night. The dream. Ikuto. The girl. The...the...almost.... She couldn't hold it in any longer. All the feelings and emotions that had been bottled up over the years now came spilling out as she sat there, alone and crying, on the staff room floor.

.x-X-x.

"Amu! Are you alright? You've been in there for the past hour. I thought you were just getting changed."

"..."

"...Amu?"

There was scuffling from inside, then suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Amu. Ryou stepped back in surprise. He hadn't expected her to come out so quickly. Let alone with a smile on her face. She had been so depressed when she came in earlier.

"Sorry about that," her voice was light and cheery, but something seemed off. "I didn't get much sleep last night, I must have dozed off. I'll be right with you."

She was obviously lying, but Ryou decided not to pester her about it. He had learnt by now that if she wanted to talk about it, she'd come to him. He nodded, before heading back out, Amu following a few minutes later, dressed in a bright red maids outfit and matching skates.

Amu worked at a small café in the centre of town. It was a comfy little place called 'Crescent Moon Café'. Suzuki-san was the manager, and Amu's boss. She was quite a plain person. Her shoulder-length brown hair was always pulled up into a tight bun, and she was almost always clad in a suit. She was strict but kind and Amu got on well with her.

Then there was Ryou, he worked behind the counter, and had come to be one of Amu's best friends. He was 23. He was tall and lean, and often wore a goofy grin that could rival Kukai's, or a smirk that could rival Ikuto's. He had fiery red eyes, and his spiky jet black hair was streaked with the exact same shade of red as his eyes. He had been friends with Amu for the past 3 years, and was always protective of her. Though that didn't stop him from constantly teasing her. Which he loved to do. It was so funny to watch her blow her top...even if it did hurt sometimes. I mean, that girl can throw a punch.

As well as Ryou, there were two girls, Hikari and Mizuki. Hikari was 20. Tall, slim and beautiful, she could easily pass as a model. Her waist length teal hair was always pulled up into two high pigtails, leaving only her bangs to frame her piercing blue eyes. She had a fiery personality, and often got fired up about the tiniest things, but she was always ready to defend her friends, and punish anyone who hurt them. She was a force to be reckoned with. Of course, that's not to say she wasn't a nice person. She had a very loving character, and was always protective of those close to her. She hated seeing the people she cared about upset, and would always try to find a way to cheer them up. All in all, she was a great friend to have, and Amu valued her friendship a lot.

Mizuki was slightly shorter than Hikari, but just as beautiful. She was 21. Her hair was a shimmering silver, and fell in line with her chin, while her eyes shone a beautiful emerald colour. Mizuki was always energetic and hyper. She reminded Amu a lot of Yaya. She always had something to say, and could have you in stitches, even if you'd been in tears just minutes before. She was almost always happy, but sometimes got a bit carried away when in her hyperactive state, leaving Ryou to calm her down, as Amu and Hikari would be too busy laughing and losing control themselves.

All together, it was a pretty odd bunch. Though, with the four of them working together, you can be certain that there was never a dull moment in the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu set to work greeting customers and taking orders, while Ryou stood behind the counter preparing the orders and collecting money. It was always busy at the cafe, and today was no exception. It was only 9.30am and already the place was packed.

She skated over to a table where three men in their mid-twenties were seated.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" one of the men smirked at her.

"I'll take three black coffees and you" he replied, his smirk growing.

Amu rolled her eyes. She was used to this kind of thing happening. A lot of guys only came in here to hit on the waitresses.

"I'm sorry sir, we're all out of 'you', but I'll get those coffees to you ASAP." The smirk quickly vanished from his face as his jaw dropped. Amu turned and skated towards the counter, leaving him to stare after her, gobsmacked, while his friends roared with laughter.

"Nice one" whispered Mizuki, grinning as she passed.

"Hehe. Thanks." She skated up to the counter to place the order.

"Hey Ryou, three black coffees for table five please."

"I got it, and table eight needs serving."

"'Kay, I'm on it."

**Amu's POV**

I skated over to table eight, not really paying attention to the person sat there. I put on a huge smile.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" I said, doodling in my notepad.

"A-Amu?" I'd recognise that voice anywhere!

My head snapped up as I stared at the figure in front of me, transfixed.

"I-Ikuto..."

I felt the heat rising in my face as I was taken over by a sudden rush of dizziness. I felt myself fall backwards as the darkness engulfed me.

**Normal POV**

Seeing what was happening, Hikari rushed over to Amu, reaching her in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ryou! I need some help over here!" she yelled as she struggled to keep herself up under the weight of Amu.

"I've got her," said Ryou as he lifted Amu off of Hikari. "Mizuki, go get Suzuki-san, Hikari, stay out here and deal with the customers." They both nodded and headed off. Ryou swiftly carried Amu behind the counter and out into the back room.

Ikuto watched the whole scene, in a complete daze. He had only been back in Japan for two hours. He had dumped his stuff at Utau's before heading out to find Amu. He had checked her house, but it seemed her family had moved away. He had checked anywhere that he thought related to her, even in the slightest. He had come in here to rest. Never in a million years had he expected to find Amu working here.

Wait a minute! Amu! He stared around wildly, trying to find where she had gone; only to find her being carried into the backroom. He dashed forwards, about to follow, when his path was blocked.

"Get out of my way! I need to see Amu!" he shouted at the women in front of him.

"No god damn way!" shouted Hikari. "I don't know who the hell you are or how you came to know Amu, but I do know that she's in the back, unconscious, and it's all your fault. So if you think I'll let you get anywhere near her, you can damn well forget about it!"

Ikuto glared daggers at her, and she returned the look, with a hint of venom. "I want to talk to the manager."

"You're looking at her" Suzuki piped up. Ikuto's eyes widened as he looked over to Suzuki-san.

"You have to let me see her!" he pleaded.

"Sorry, I have to agree with Hikari here. Now unless you want me to call the police, I suggest you get out."

Ikuto glared at the two women before reluctantly turning on his heel and leaving.

.x-X-x.

**Amu's POV**

Everything was black. I could hear murmuring around me, but I couldn't work out where it was coming from. I lay there, trying to work out what happened....

"Ikuto!" my eyes snapped open as I pulled myself quickly into a sitting position.

"Whoa! Amu! You're awake!" I watched as Ryou hurried over to me. "Are you ok? What happened out there?"

"I'm fine. It was nothing"

"Well it was obviously something! You fainted for god's sake! And who the hell was that guy?"

"Ryou, I said I was fine! Now just drop it!" I really didn't feel like talking about this right now. I just wanted to get home and curl up in my bed. I needed time to think about things...about Ikuto...

Ryou seemed to understand that I wasn't ready to talk. "c'mon, grab your coat, I'll drive you home." He said, giving me a warm smile.

I returned the smile and followed him out to his car.

**5 minutes later**

I got out of the car and thanked Ryou, before walking into the apartment building. I trudged up the stairs, a million thoughts running through my head, and walked into my apartment.

As soon as I was in the door, my charas raced up to me.

"Amu-chan! How was work?" ran asked while waving her pom-poms around.

"Ummmm....eventful...."

"Amu-chan...."

"Are you alright ~ desu?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in Dia's voice.

"It's Ikuto isn't it?" my head snapped up and I stared at Mikki, my mouth wide open.

"H-how?"

"I've been sensing Yoru's presence all day...at first I thought I was imagining things...but I guess not..."

"Amu-chan, what are you going to do?" ran asked

"I don't know. I need some time to think...thank god I don't have work tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"But Amu-chan! What about dinner ~desu?"

"I'm not hungry."

I traipsed across the living room, past the kitchen, down the hall to my room. I didn't even bother changing; I just flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, just so you know, this chapter is completely amuto. YAY!!!! enjoy ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

I was woken suddenly by a loud knocking. I opened my eyes groggily and sat up, staring around trying to find the source of the noise. My eyes came to rest on the silhouette of a tall man stood on my balcony.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I dove under the covers shaking. _There's a freaky pervert stood on my balcony!!!!What the hell do I do? What if he tries to rape me?_

_...wait a minute....pervert....balcony....IKUTO!!!! _

I pulled the covers off of me and took a closer look at the figure outside. It was indeed Ikuto. He was staring at me, eyebrows raised, and that annoying smirk plastered on his face. I jumped out of bed and crossed the room to unlock the door. I turned and walked back to the bed as he stepped into the room, his smirk still present.

I sighed. "What are you doing here Ikuto?" my voice was full of venom. The smirk vanished from his face as he stared at me, eyes full of hurt.

"I wanted to see you... Listen... Amu, I know I've been gone for a long time, and I know you probably hate me bu-"

"Save it, Ikuto. I don't want to hear your excuses" my voice was surprisingly calm and emotionless, though inside I was in complete emotional turmoil. I loved Ikuto and I was overjoyed that he was finally back, though, at the same time, I was furious at him for coming back after so long; after I finally got my life back on track.

"How did you know where I lived anyway?"

"Utau."

"Thanks. I'll deal with her later. As for you, get out. Get out and don't ever come back." he looked at me shock evident on his face.

He composed his features within seconds, with his smirk present once more.

"Aww, Amu. Is that how you treat someone who you haven't seen in ten years?" he looked at me with a fake pout.

I stood up and walked towards him. He looked down at me smirking slightly. Neither of us expected what happened next.

I raised my hand and his head snapped to the side, leaving a ringing silence echoing around us.

He slowly turned to face me, shock and anger evident in his eyes. _Oh my god! I just slapped him! What the hell? Why the hell did I slap him? Ahhhh!!!!! I'm losing my mind. He looks so angry..._

"I-Ikuto...."

"What?" he spat. I flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"I-Ikuto...g-gomennasai! I-I didn't m-m-mean it..."

He gave me and icy glare, before turning and heading to the door.

"Ikuto, wait!"

"Why? You've already made it clear that you don't want me here, so there's no point in me staying."

"No, Ikuto, please! I was just angry....I-I....I love you!"

He froze, his body tense. I stared at his back, waiting for his response.

"I'm sorry Amu....it's too late..." and with that he walked out of the door and climbed onto the railing, ready to jump into the night. Tears streamed down my face as I watched him. _I'm about to lose him all over again. No! I can't let that happen!_

I ran forwards and wrapped my arms around his body.

"Amu, let go."

"No!"

"Amu!"

"No! I'm not gonna watch you walk out of my life again. I need you."

I felt his breath hitch.

"Amu, let go." His voice was softer this time.

"No! If I let go, you'll leave, and I-I'll never see you again..."

"Amu, I'm not gonna leave. I just need you to let go of me."

"If you're not gonna leave then why do I have to let go?"

"Because if you don't, I won't be able to get off this railing." I pulled back, still keeping my grip on him, and looked at him properly. He was right; he was still sat on the railing. I blushed as my hands fell to my sides. He climbed down and turned to face me.

I stared at the floor, my face still tinted red.

"Amu..."

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at the pinkette stood in front of me. She was staring at the ground between us, her cheeks painted a light red. _She looks so vulnerable..._

"Amu..."

I stepped towards her and my arms snaked their way around her waist. I pulled her into me and held her. I could tell she was surprised by my actions. Her body tensed at my touch, but soon relaxed as she pressed herself closer to me, burying her face in my chest. I smiled and placed my head on hers, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries..._my strawberry_...

We stood like this for about five minutes, wrapped in a comfortable silence. After a while, I felt her shiver in my embrace. I pulled away, and she looked at me in surprise. I just smiled and swept her into my arms.

"Kya! Ikuto! w-what are y-you doing?!" I smirked down at her.

"You're cold, so I'm taking you inside."

"...I could have walked..."

"Yeah....but that would have been no fun for me." she glared up at me, which just made me smirk even wider.

I set her down on the bed and went to close the door; her eyes following me warily as I did so.

"Don't worry Amu, I'm not going anywhere." A small smile graced her beautiful face as she stared up at me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down with my back against the headrest. I leaned forward and snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap.

"AHHH!!!! I-Ikuto! w-what are you doing?"

I smirked as her cheeks flushed crimson.

"Aww, am I not even allowed to hug you, Amu-_koi_?" I fake pouted as I watched her face darken.

"W-What? N-n-no! I-it's j-j-just.....u-u-umm...." I smirked.

"Exactly."

She gave up and rested her head on my shoulder, as I imitated her; nuzzling her neck. After a while, I felt her breathing even out. She was asleep. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, before slipping in next to her. I pulled her closer, and revelled in her warmth. I couldn't help but smirk as a thought ran through my mind. _No matter how old she is, she'll always be my human hot water bottle. _I snuggled closer to her and drifted into a contented sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The story is back!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!

so i finilly have a plotline for the story, and i wanna thank LittlePlagueSpirit who's idea became the basis and inspiration for the plo. so THANKIES MUCH!:D

now, ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

I was, once again, woken from my slumber. I woke to the sound of the damn doorbell. I, slowly, slid out of bed, trying hard not to wake up Ikuto. I walked into the living room and over to the door, pressing the button to open the door to the building, not bothering to check to see who it was. I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. _Hopefully it will wake me up enough to have a decent conversation with whatever pest came to annoy me at 7:00 in the morning....I swear they've got a death wish..._

A few minutes later, there was a loud rap at the door. I plodded back into the living room and opened the door. _Oh dear god...not again!_

"Tadase-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound polite. _I don't even know why I even bother to ask. It's pretty obvious._ This was the third time this week. Ever since I told Tadase that I loved Ikuto, he's been determined to woo me. At first it was kinda sweet, but now it down right annoying.

"Amu-chan, please give me a chance. Let me take you out, just once. I'm sure I can get you to love me again."

"Tadase-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? No! I don't love you! You're just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. When will you accept that?"

"But Hinamo-"

"Amu, where are you? Why'd you get out of bed? I was enjoying snuggling with you!" Ikuto's whiny voice rang through the flat as he padded out of the bedroom in search of me.

"Hinamori-san, who was that?"

"Uh...ummmm...t-that was...umm..." I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist.

"Found you." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"TSKUYOMI IKUTO!!!! What are you doing here?! And why are you hugging MY Amu?!"

My eyebrow twitched. _What did he just say?_

"YOUR Amu?!" Tadase flinched at my sudden explosion.

"I am not yours! I never have been and never will be! So just get over it, and get the hell out!" and with that I slammed the door in his majorly stunned face.

I felt Ikuto smirk as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Well that was....interesting..."

"Urasai." I snapped. He just let out a low chuckle and picked me up. He walked over to the couch and sat down, with me on his lap. I snuggled up to him, as he pulled me closer, I felt my eyelids droop as sleep threatened to take over. Soon the darkness engulfed me and I fell into a content slumber.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat down and was planning to tease her, though, when I looked at her, she was flat out. _How the hell is asleep again? _I sighed and stood up. I laid her down on the couch before going to make some breakfast. I walked in to find the charas playing a game of tag.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun! Sit down, I'll make breakfast ~desu!"

"Sure...hey, can I ask you guys something?" they stopped their game to look at me and nodded.

"Why is Amu so tired? She went to bed pretty early yesterday."

Her charas gave me a weird look, but then the yellow one, Dia I think her name is, spoke up.

"Amu-chan always sleeps late on a Sunday."

"Yeah, it's the only day she gets off, so she spends most of it resting." Said Mikki.

"But, why is she so worn out. It's only work, she shouldn't be _that_ exhausted."

"Well that's because she works from 8am 'till 11pm everyday!"

"RAN!"

"Wha-oops!" the little cheerleader slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ran was just kidding! Weren't you Ran?"

"Don't give me that bull." I growled. They all shrunk back in fear. "Now, why the hell does she work such long hours?"

"W-well...with, food, bills, rent, and everything else she has to pay for, it's the only way she can get by..."

I stood up and walked back into the living room. _Why didn't she just tell someone? I know her friends would have helped._ I stared down at her and noticed her shiver. I went back to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket to put over her. _I guess I'll have to talk to her when she wakes up._

**Amu's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying under a blanket on the couch. _How the hell did I get here?_ Realisation hit me as the memories of everything that's happened since yesterday came flooding back. _Wait a minute...where's Ikuto?! _I sat up and looked around the room frantically. He wasn't there. I got up and searched the whole apartment, but I couldn't find him anywhere. _No, please tell me he's just gone for a walk or something. I don't think I can handle it if he leaves again. _Just as I was about to go into complete panic mode, the front door opened, revealing Tsukyomi Ikuto, in all his smexiness. My eyes widened and I ran to glomp him.

"Ikuto! You're back! I was so scared!" I yelled into his chest, my voice coming out muffled.

"Amu, what the hell? What happened?"

"I woke up and I couldn't find you anywhere and I searched round the whole flat but I still couldn't find you and I thought...I thought...that you'd left me again..." I felt his arms tighten around me as he brought his mouth to my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"P-promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and looked up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me.

"Ashiteru. I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too, Amu-koi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. I groaned and slammed my fist down on the alarm clock, before literally rolling out of bed. I clambered to my feet and shuffled over to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I was dressed and ready to go. I shot a glance at the sleeping Ikuto, before heading out.

I pulled up outside the cafe a few minutes later. I walked in, only to be tackled by a mass of teal and silver.

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu!"

"We were so worried about you!"

"Are you okay?"

I sweatdropped as they bombarded me with questions, while crushing me in a bear hug.

"Guys calm down. And let go of her before she turns blue."

They quickly let go and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Thanks Ryou."

"No probs. Now, are you alright?"

"You know what?" he gave me a quizzical look. "I'm just...just perfect!"

All three shot each other worried glances.

"Okay then..." said Hikari. "So, are you gonna tell us why you're in such a good mood?"

"Yeah! Considering you were a complete emotional mess when I drove you home the other night. How much could happen in just one day?"

"Haha. Surprisingly, a lot."

"Amu-chan! Tell us!" I giggled at Mizuki's childishness.

"Don't worry guys, I'll tell you later."

"Aww, Amu-chan, you're a meanie." Said Mizuki, as she pouted like a five year old. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Mizuki. I'll tell you everything later. I promise."

"But Amu-chan!"

"Mizuki, that's enough. She said she'd tell us later, so stop pouting and accept her decision."

"....fine."

"Haha. Thanks Hikari."

Just then, Suzuki walked out.

"Ah, Amu-chan!" she said in an overly sweet voice. _Uh oh. This is bad._ I could tell the others were thinking the same from the worried looks on their faces. "I'm so glad you're feeling better! But do you think you four could do me a _teensy_ favour?"

"...uhhh....sure...what is it?" she smiled sweetly at us.

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if you could possibly...DO SOME WORK!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Gomennasai!" I hurried off to change, as the others went to deal with the customers.

.x-X-x.

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up around 10, only to find Amu gone. I wandered into the kitchen trying to find her, when I spotted a note on the fridge. I walked over and read it.

_Ikuto,_

_I had to leave early for work and I didn't want to wake you up,_

_So I left a spare key on the counter, in case you wanted to go out._

_I'll be back around 11.30. So help yourself to dinner._

_Amu._

_Shit. I was meant to talk to her last night. *sigh* ah well. Guess I'll just have to pay my little strawberry a visit at work._

.x-X-x.

**Amu's POV**

I slumped into a chair, exhausted. It was 11 o clock and I'd spent the whole morning running around serving customers. It was completely packed and I'd been rushed off my feet. This was the first chance id had to sit down and I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Amu-chan! Table 5!" I groaned, and dragged myself to my feet. I put on a fake smile and headed over to take orders. It was a group of blokes about my age. _Great. Just what I need._

"Hi there, how can I help?"

"Well, doll face, why don't you ditch work and come hang with us?" my eyebrow twitched. I really wasn't in the mood. I opened my mouth to retort, but someone beat me to it. A pair of arms snaked round my waist and I heard a low growl.

"Back off." He sounded menacing, and the looks on the guys' faces were priceless. They were out of the door in seconds.

I turned round, only to come face to face with Ikuto.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Hikari.

"Oi! I thought me and Suzuki kicked you out the other day! Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'banned'?"

"Hikari, it's alright. I've known Ikuto for years." She looked at me, worry still evident on her face.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"But, what about what happened on Saturday?" I sighed.

"I guess it's about time I explained, huh?" she nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on Ikuto. "Tell you what, hang on till lunch, and I'll explain everything then."

"Okay Amu-chan. But what about him?" she asked, pointing at Ikuto.

"I'll just wait here."

"No you won't. I'll take him into the staff room. He can wait there." Mizuki nodded and went off to tell Hikari and Ryou what was going on. Ikuto pulled me to him and turned me round.

"You really think I'm gonna sit in there and leave you to get hit on by every man in this café?" he growled. I gave him an icy glare.

"Yes I do." My glare softened. "Anyway, I'm used to it by now. It's not exactly to get rid of them."

"bu-"

"No buts. Now come on."

I led him out back, and Ryou shot me a quizzical look. I just shook my head and walked through the door. I opened the door to the staffroom and motioned for Ikuto to go in. He grudgingly complied.

"Now, stay." He just fixed me with a glare, and I gave him an innocent smile before walking back into the café.

**45 minutes later**

I collapsed into an empty chair, and let out an exhausted sigh. It was finally time for lunch. A whole hour to sit and relax. I placed my head on the table and tried to relax my muscles.

"ahem." I looked up to see Hikari, Ryou, and Mizuki stood in front of me, arms crossed over their chests, impatient looks on their faces. I shot them a quizzical look.

"Don't you have something you wanted to tell us?"

"Wha-oh! Shit I forgot." I stood up and walked into the back, the others close behind me. I walked into the staffroom and collapsed onto one of the chair. I sunk back into the warmth and sighed in contentment. I looked up to see Hikari and Mizuki laughing silently, while Ryou looked slightly irritated.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"That would be you, strawberry." Whispered a husky voice in my ear, as arms slithered round my waist.

"KYAAA!!!!" _no wonder the chair was so warm. It was Ikuto._ I shot out of his lap and turned to face him, blushing madly. Mizuki and Hikari completely lost it and started howling with laughter, while Ryou just stood glaring at Ikuto. Ikuto on the other hand had his signature smirk plastered across his face as he reached up and pulled me back onto his lap.

"I was enjoying that, Amu-_koi._" My blush turn ten shades darker, and Hikari and Mizuki sobered up immediately at the work 'koi'. The both stared at me in shock.

"Wait a minute. He's your boyfriend?!" exclaimed Mizuki

"Since when? You always told us you're single."

"Yeah Amu-chan! Why did you lie to us? We thought you trusted us, but obviously you don't!" and with that she burst into tears. I sweatdropped at the scene before me.

"Mizuki...."

"Amu-chan doesn't love us!" she bawled.

"Mizuki! I do love you guys! And I never lied to you." She stopped crying instantly.

"What? But then why did he call you 'koi'? If you're not dating then who is he?" _*sigh* this is gonna be one long lunch break..._

"Okay guys, take a seat and I'll explain." They all sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, so I've known Ikuto since I was 11. He used to tease me and act all perverted and stuff." I felt Ikuto smirk as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Anyway, he got into trouble, and I ended up saying him." I felt the smirk disappear. "But not long after that he had to leave. And...Well, he made a bet with me."

"What was the bet?" Ryou finally spoke up.

"Eto, eto..."

"Ikuto smirked again. "I told her that when I came back, I'd make her fall in love with me." I blushed cherry red and Mizuki and Hikari's mouths fell open.

"Umm, yeah....so, that was ten years ago, and after about 6 years I lost hope of him coming back....I actually almost committed suicide at one point..." I felt Ikuto stiffen. _Shit. I forgot he was here._

"YOU WHAT?!" all four of them screamed at me.

"h-hey...I said _almost._"

"That's not the point" growled Ikuto.

"Look just drop it okay." I took their silence as an agreement. "So yeah, umm...you guys remember when I first started working here right? I was really cold and distant."

"Yeah, Amu-chan was scary!"

"Uhhh...yeah, well I'd been like that since I was eighteen. But of course I started opening up to you after a while. But anyway, that's not the point. When I fainted on Saturday, it was because that was the first time I'd seen Ikuto since he left. We hadn't been able to keep in contact because he was travelling all the time. So I was in complete shock, and then everything started spinning, and yeah..."

"But Amu-chan! We kicked Ikuto out and Ryou drove you home! So how did you manage to hook up?"

"Because Ikuto got my address from his sister, and came over to explain. An- hey, wait a minute! I never said I was dating him!"

"But he calls you koi." Hikari stated bluntly. I sweatdropped.

"Well, yeah, but he always calls me that when he's teasing."

"Then why are you sat on his lap?"

"Yeah Amu-koi. Don't be so cold. You even told me you loved me last night."

"EEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"W-w-w-well....eto...."

"So you guys really are dating?" this question was directed more at Ikuto that me.

"Yup."

"Amu-chan you're so lucky!"

"Hehe....yeah....I guess I am...."

"Well that was a very heart-warming display, but would you guys mind GETTING BACK TO WORK! LUNCH ENDED HALF AN HOUR AGO!" we all sprang to our feet, with the exception of Ikuto.

"S-sorry Suzuki-san! We didn't realise. We'll get to work right away!"

"Right well hop to it!"

"Yo, Suzuki-san, can I talk to Amu a minute. It won't take long." I watched a vein pop in her forehead. But then she took a deep breath.

"Sure. But make it quick. The rest of you, go start serving the customers."

"H-hai!"

They scurried out of the room, and Suzuki soon followed, closing the door with a snap, leaving us alone.

"So, what did you want?"

"I want you to quit."

"WHAT?!"

"I want you to quit. Your charas told me how much you work, and how little sleep you get. You're gonna kill yourself if you carry on like that!" _he has got to be kidding me._

"I'm guessing that they also told you why I work such long hours?" he nodded. "Good, then you'll know that I can't quit. I can barely get by as it is."

"Amu, I can take care of the money. I've got plenty."

"Ikuto, do you really think the others haven't tried that? I can't take your money. I'm going to earn my own money. And besides, with no job, id het really bored."

"Fine then, how about a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?"

"You cut back you're hours," I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off "and I'll pay half the bills."

"b-but...ummmm...uhhh..."

"Amu."

"Fine."

"Good. Now go tell that Suzuki or whatever her name is."

"Kay."

I walked out of the staff room, and over to Suzuki-san's office, while Ikuto headed back into the café. I knocked on the door and entered.

**Ikuto's POV**

I wandered back into the café and sat down at a random table, waiting for Amu to come back out. I saw that Ryou guy staring at me.

"Can I help you?"

"You may be Amu's boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I like you." I raised an eyebrow. "In fact, you disgust me. You have no idea how many times I watched Amu break down. She never told me why but now I know. It was because of you. I'll never forgive you for hurting her like that."

"Good. Because I won't forgive myself." He seemed genuinely shocked at hearing this.

"w-what?"

"Do you think I liked hurting her? Those ten years I was gone all I wanted was to see her face, to hold her. But I couldn't. If I'd known she was in that state, I would've come straight back. But she must have hidden it pretty well, considering even my sister couldn't tell."

"But I don't get it. If you loved her so much, why did you leave her?" I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my face.

"I had to...I had to find my father." There was silence. Then the door to the back opened and a smiling Amu came out, but her smile soon turned into a frown when she saw our faces.

"Ummmm...what's going on?"

"It's nothing. We were just having a chat. Right Ikuto?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah..."

"Hmmm...okay. Well Ikuto Suzuki agreed. So why don't you go home, and I'll be back later."

"Cant I just sit here and wait until you finish?"

"No. Now go!"

"Aww...but Amu-koi" I whined.

"I-Ikuto, go."

"fine." She gave a small smile. "But I want a good bye kiss." she blushed about ten different shades of red, and I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"w-what?!"

"Come on Amu-koi..."

"f-fine." She walked towards me and stood on her tiptoes, before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Happy?"

"No. But I guess I can wait till later." I walked out of the cafe and headed home.

.x-X-x.

**Normal POV**

"Target in sight."

"How the hell are we supposed to find his weakness? Does he even have one?"

"Of course he does! Everyone does."

"But we've been following him for hours and we haven't found out anything at all!"

"Look, just shut up, and be patient will you!"

"Fine, hey....who's that girl?"

"Huh? Which one?"

"The one that's kissing him, with the pink hair."

"That my friend....is his weakness." The guy smirked evilly, before driving off to headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amu's POV**

"Yo, Amu, you sure you're alright closing up?" Ryou shouted across the cafe.

"Ryou, stop worrying, I'll be fine. I've just gotta finish washing up and I'll be out of here."

"But are you sure you'll be alright getting home? What if something happens?" I sighed, irritated.

"Ryou, what could happen? My car is sat right outside. Do you really expect me to get attacked in the three steps from the cafe to my car?" he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess so...but still..."

"Ryou! Just get out of here already! I'll be fine."

"Alright, alright, I'm going! See you tomorrow Amu-chan!" I gave him a quick smile and waved him goodbye. I watched as he walked out the door and out of sight. I let out a long sigh. Ryou had always been overprotective of me, he worried constantly. I knew he meant well but it could get pretty annoying.

I glanced at the clock. 5:59pm. I promised Ikuto I would be back by 6:30, so I had plenty of time. I finished cleaning and grabbed my stuff out of the staff room. I walked out and locked the cafe doors. I looked at my watch. 6:20pm. I took a step towards my car, but soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Hand covered my mouth as they tried to drag me backwards. I struggled to get out of their grip. The hand slipped slightly, and I managed to let out a strangled scream. Next thing I knew a cloth was being pressed to my mouth and everything was becoming hazy. The keys slipped from my grip as I was swallowed by darkness.

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat on the couch, waiting for Amu to come back. It was 6:30 so she'd be back any minute. I looked over at the charas. The green one, Suu, was busy making food, while the little pink one, Ran was it? Was cheering her on. I looked over at Yoru. He was floating behind the blue one, Mikki, hugging her while she was sketching something. I then turned my attention to the yellow one, dia. She was floating near the window, staring out into the night, her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. I stared at her for a few more minutes and she seemed to notice. She turned towards me and put on a huge smile. I could tell it was fake.

"Was there something you wanted Ikuto?" she asked me sweetly. I shook my head and glanced at the clock again, while she imitated me. 6:47. she was late. I glanced back at the yellow chara, noticing the worried look o her face. A feeling of dread filled me. _Why am I so worried? Knowing Amu, she probably just lost track of time._ I pushed my worries to the back of my mind and turned my attention to the TV. Dia went back to staring out of the window, her face bearing the same solemn expression as before. I tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind, but couldn't help but glance at the clock every few minutes.

.x-X-x.

8:36. Okay, now I was getting worried. And I wasn't the only one. Mikki and Yoru had now joined Dia, and they were all staring out of the window, searching for any sign of Amu. The other two, however, remained oblivious. I started pacing and ran a hand through my hair. I'd already tried her phone but it was turned off. _Where the hell is she? She was supposed to be back two hours ago._ I walked over to phone and picked up the book next to it. I flicked through the pages searching for a certain name. _Found it._ I picked up the phone and dialled the number. After a few rings, they picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ryou it's Ikuto."

"Ikuto?! What would you be calling me about?" o could tell he was surprised. Why wouldn't he be?

"You were meant to close up with Amu today weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know where she went after you guys left?"

"Well actually, I ended up leaving early, I offered to stay, but she said she was fine. Why? Has something happened?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Shit."

"Ikuto?"

"Amu's not back yet. She was meant to be back over two hours ago."

"Shit! I'll call Hikari and Mizuki; see if they've seen her. Meet me at the cafe in ten minutes, she might still be there."

"Okay."

"Oh, and have you tried her phone?"

"Yeah, it's turned off."

"shit. Alright, I'll see you in ten."

I hung up and turned to face the charas all five were now looking at me, worry and fear evident on their faces. I could tell they'd heard the exchange between me and Ryou.

"Yoru, you come with me. The rest of you stay her in case she comes back. I've got my phone with me, so if you hear from her, call me." The pink and green ones nodded.

"I'm coming too." I turned to face dia. "I've known something was wrong all day, but I didn't know what it was. I want to help find Amu-chan."

"Yeah, Ikuto, I'm coming too." Piped in Mikki. I let out a sigh.

"Fine, I haven't got time for arguments. But you two," I pointed to Ran and Suu. "Stay here." They both nodded while Yoru Mikki and Dia floated over to my shoulder. I chara changed with Yoru and jumped out the window. I was at the cafe in minutes.

I knew something was wrong immediately. The lights of the cafe were off, but Amu's car was still parked outside.

"Ikuto!" I turned to find Ryou, Mizuki and Hikari pelting towards me. They stopped in front of me to catch their breath. Hikari was the first to speak. "Have you heard from her yet?" I shook my head.

"From the looks of it, she's not in the café, but her car's still here." I said.

"Shit. I knew I shouldn't have left her!" shouted Ryou.

"Me and Hikari will go check inside, in case she dosed of out back or something. You two, see if you can find any clue to where she might have gone out here." We nodded and the girls unlocked the café and headed inside. I scanned the floor for anything that might give me an indication of what had happened, while Ryou went to examine the car. I was about to give up when something caught my eye. I hurried forward and snatched something off the floor. Ryou rushed over at my sudden movement, and was looking over my shoulder. I opened my hand, revealing a set of keys, with a strawberry keychain attached to them. Both our eyes widened.

"t-those....those are....Amu's....keys" stuttered Ryou. The girls came back out a few seconds later.

"She's not there. Any sign of anything out here?" asked Hikari. I lifted my hand and let the keys dangle from my finger. Simultaneously, their eyes widened and their hands rose to their mouths.

We stood in silence, not know what to do next. That is, until my phone went off. I answered it quickly, praying that it was Amu. It wasn't.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, how are you?"

"Who is this? And what the hell do you want? I don't have time for this." I snapped.

"Ah, yes, of course you don't know who I am. I am the director of Takahashi Music, my name is Takahashi Naoto." I didn't have time for this, and I was about to hang up, but he caught my attention.

"I believe I may have something you're looking for." I froze. Was he talking about....?

"Amu is it?" my eyes widened.

"What the hell have you done to her? I swear if you lay one finger on her, I'll kill you."

"Now, now Ikuto. She's fine, for now. You may want to come quick though, otherwise, who knows what could happen to her." He hung up. I gritted my teeth and shut my phone. The others were all looking at me, fear evident in their eyes.

"I-Ikuto-kun...w-who was that? Do...do they have A-Amu?" stuttered Mizuki, tears brimming in her eyes. I nodded slowly. She gasped. "Wh-what are we g-gonna do?"

"I'm going to get her back." I replied simply. I didn't give them a chance to answer back, because I sprinted off around the corner, and chara changed with Yoru, jumping from building to building.

"Ikuto, where are we going ~nya?"

"To the Takahashi building."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever and I am majorly sorry. My laptop got taken away for repairs and I've only just got it back. I must say 4 weeks with no laptop is absolute hell! But don't worry, I'll be updating much quicker now._

_I know this story seems to be going pretty slow, but i'm having trouble trying to find inspiration for it. i have the plot planned out, but it's hard getting the chapters written. But don't worry, i'll try to make it a bit more interesting in the coming chapters._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

I arrived in front of the building in a matter of minutes. I sprinted into the building, ignoring the shouts coming from the front desk. I jabbed at the up arrow, trying to keep my calm as the elevator trekked upwards at a snail's pace. My thoughts wandered to the strawberry haired girl who was being held captive in this very building. I prayed beyond all hope that they hadn't hurt her.

After what seemed like hours, the doors finally slithered open. I bolted down the corridor, searching for some hint or clue as to Amu's whereabouts. I came to a pair of huge oak doors, and I knew right away that I would find the man in charge, the key to finding Amu, behind them. I pushed them open and stormed into the room. I was faced with the back of a huge leather office chair, as the occupant gazed out of the glass wall, at the lights of the city below them.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-san," he spun round so that he was facing me. "I've been expecting you." His mouth curled into a malevolent smirk.

I dashed forwards, ready to hurt him, to torture him until he told me where Amu was, but I was pulled back by two guards that I had failed to notice in my rage. I struggled against them, trying to break free, and show the scumbag in front of me what happens when he messes with MY Amu.

"Let...me.....go! Tell me where she is right now you filthy son of a bitch!"

"Let him go boys." My arms were released and I stood between the two men, glaring at the filth in front of me. "Now then, if you must know, she's just a few doors down. Walk straight out of this office and it's the 3rd door on the right. You won't find any resistance. You are free to take her if you wish."

I bolted out of the room and down the corridor. I came to a stop at the door, and pushed it open. My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me, and I felt a fresh wave of rage wash over me. My strawberry was tied to a chair, beaten and bruised, as tears streamed down her face. My anger subsided slightly as I met her golden orbs.

"Amu..." I rushed forwards and untied her, letting her collapse onto me. I pulled her closer as she clutched at my shirt, small sobs escaping her lips. I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the room. I headed to the nearest window, and chara changed with Yoru. I jumped from building to building, until we finally reached her apartment. I hopped onto her balcony and carried her into the room. I sent the charas to go find the first aid kit, while I sat on the bed, Amu curled up on my lap.

The charas came back a few minutes later, carrying the first aid kit between them. They set it down and the green one started patching Amu up, a worried look plastered across her face. Ran and Dia went to get a wet washcloth to clean her up with, and Yoru curled up in the crook of her neck, with Miki sat beside him. I could feel her shake slightly as she pressed herself closer to me, wincing in pain whenever she tried to move.

I could feel the rage building up inside of me, and I wanted nothing more than to go and pummel the bastards that did this to her, but I knew I couldn't. Amu needed me. She was terrified. So I sat, holding her, as her charas finished patching her up. Once they finished they took the first aid kit, and left us alone.

We sat in silence, the only sound being Amu's muffled sobs. I hated seeing her like this. I pulled her closer and buried my face into her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. She calmed down a little while later, and lay against my chest, staring at her hands. I pulled away slightly, and lifted her chin to look at me. Her golden honey eyes were glazed over, from the tears that had spilled over her cheek, pain and fear evident within them. Tear tracks glistened on he bruised and scratched face, and her lower lip trembled, as her eyes threatened to spill over with tears once again.

I let out a low sigh and kissed her forehead lightly, before pulling her back towards me. I wrapped one arm round her waist and stroked her hair with the other, resting my cheek on her head.

"I need you to tell me what happened Amu..." she stiffened slightly, obviously scared. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly, trying to reassure her. "Please Amu..."

She stayed silent for a while, and I thought she wasn't going to tell me, but she finally spoke up.

"I...I w-was on the way out of the c-cafe, and I was gr-grabbed...Th-they put something o-over my mouth, and everything went b-black. When I w-woke up, I was t-tied to a ch-chair..." her voice started cracking as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I...I was s-scared...I didn't know where I was or what was h-happening...I a-and th-then a m-man came in..." she stopped there, refusing to say any more.

I lifted her up gently and placed her on the bed, so that she was sat against the headrest. I sat in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"What happened after the man came, Amu? Who was he? Did he say? And what did he do?" she just bit her bottom lip and shook her head, teats pouring down her face. I wiped them away and kissed her gently. "Please Amu, I need to know." I rested my forehead against hers, and brought my hands to her waist. She nodded slightly before continuing.

"...he said he was the d-director of s-some music c-company...but I c-can't remember w-what it was c-called...he said I w-was in the way of s-something...t-that he needed to g-get rid o-of me. Then he s-slapped m-e across the f-face....after that he t-told the g-guards t-to 't-take care' of m-me....he...he was a-about to leave....b-but he turned to me before he d-did...and....h-he said...." she hesitated, and I could feel her shaky breath blow across my face as she struggled to gain her composure.

"What did he say Amu?" she took in a shaky breath.

"H-he said th-that ....that the reason it w-was happening...the re-reason that I was th-there was..."

"Was?"

"...y-you..."


	9. Up for Grabs

Hey guys, you'll probably hate me for this, but I've completely lost interest in this story and i can't find any inspiration. So, I'm dropping the story. However, if anyone has any ideas for the story, or thinks they can finish it, I'd be glad to hand it over to me. I'm really sorry about this, but my other stories are gonna keep going. So if you do want to take the story just pm me.

Ja ne.


End file.
